


Impulso

by akxmin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: Fue sólo un impulso, una reacción natural alimentada por la excitación del momento; porque estando ebrios de lujuria, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría dejar pasar semejante oportunidad?One-shot. PWP.También en Amor Yaoi.





	Impulso

 

—Tomaré una ducha —anunció Nash, acariciando suavemente mi cintura. Asentí de manera automática y mi novio desapareció por el corredor.

El sonido de la ducha siendo abierta y el de la televisión no parecieron molestarme en lo absoluto, ya que me concentré solamente en terminar el trabajo para la universidad que tenía pendiente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero la ducha seguía corriendo y repentinamente la melodía del timbre sonó en todo el apartamento. Alcé la cabeza y dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta, pensando quién podría ser. La ducha se detuvo al mismo tiempo que me coloqué de pie, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta. Cuando abrí, lo encontré recostado contra el umbral de la puerta, tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro y el cabello húmedo. Daba por hecho que había finalizado la última práctica de baloncesto del día.

—Himuro-san… —fue lo único que pude ofrecer, ya que me sentía curioso y confundido al mismo tiempo sobre la razón de su visita. Himuro sonrió y negó suavemente con la cabeza—. Ah, yo… quiero decir, no quiero sonar irrespetuoso pero, ¿qué haces aquí?… ¿cómo supiste en dónde-?

Pero Himuro no esperó a que algo tuviese sentido, simplemente empujó la puerta con suavidad, la que yo aún estaba sosteniendo, y él mismo se adentró al apartamento de Nash. Cerró la puerta sin cambiar de mueca, algo que me estaba poniendo un poco nervioso, pero dejé ir la madera y el suave  _click_  al cerrarse no me desconcentró, hasta que sentí sus manos posarse firmemente a ambos lados de mi rostro y sus labios cubriendo los míos, robándome la respiración.

Himuro Tatsuya estaba besándome, en el apartamento de Nash, mientras mi novio estaba aquí. Pero no tuve duda alguna en permitir que la lengua de Himuro se deslizara en el interior de mi boca. Sus manos rápidamente hallaron espacio en la curva de mi trasero, sintiendo su agarre firme cuando hundió sus dedos y me presionó contra su cuerpo. Una de mis manos viajó automáticamente hasta su cabello, hundiendo mis dedos entre sus húmedas hebras, pidiéndole más, y Himuro no dudó en hacer que nuestras caderas se frotaran entre sí y la fricción fuese deliciosa…

—¿Akashi?

Ni siquiera pude reaccionar con la voz de Nash haciéndose presente a mis espaldas. Sólo abrí los ojos cuando Himuro se separó de mí y alzó la cabeza para observar a Nash.

Me volteé lentamente y allí estaba él, de pie en medio de la sala, tan sólo con una toalla rodeando sus caderas, su cabello rubio goteando sobre sus hombros, las gotas deslizándose por su pecho, abdomen, hasta fundirse con la tela de la toalla. Volví la mirada a Himuro y él sonrió maliciosamente, apretando sus dedos en la carne de mi trasero y atrapando mis labios en un beso agresivo, todo frente a las narices de Nash. Y jamás me había sentido tan avergonzado como cuando lo sentí deslizar sus manos por debajo de la fina tela de los shorts que llevaba puestos, contacto directo, un ronroneo de mi parte muriendo en sus labios.

Sentí un pecho firme adherirse a mi espalda y mentalmente reaccioné, sólo mentalmente, porque Nash había deslizado sus manos por mi cintura y sus labios comenzaron a besar la piel expuesta de mi cuello, sus caderas presionándose contra las manos de Himuro que aún estaban firmemente cerradas en mí, sólo pude gemir y separarme de la boca de Himuro. Me giré para mirar a Nash, haciendo millones de preguntas a la vez, pero sólo me respondió de una forma: sus manos encontraron las caderas de Himuro y tiró de él, presionándonos a los tres, robándonos un gemido a Himuro y a mí.

—Habitación —dije casi sin oxígeno.

En un desastre de cuerpos y ropa siendo jalada en dirección a la habitación principal, yo fui el primero en caer sobre la cama, alzando la mirada para ver cómo Himuro y Nash se colocaban frente a mí y me observaban con deseo. Separé las piernas y me mordí el los labios.

—Nash…

Moví la cabeza en dirección a Himuro y él comprendió.

Himuro alzó una ceja cuando Nash se colocó detrás de él y buscó el filo de su camiseta, pero finalmente sonrió cuando comprendió el mensaje, alzando los brazos, permitiendo que Nash deslizara la prenda por su cuerpo y la arrojara hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Nash se inclinó hacia él y besó suavemente su hombro, provocando que Himuro cerrara los ojos y soltara un suspiro, inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado para darle más acceso a la boca de Nash. Por mi parte, yo ya había encontrado el lubricante y ya estaba tocándome sobre la ropa.

Nash me miró por sobre el hombro de Himuro y sonreí cuando sus índices se enredaron en la cintura de los pantalones deportivos de Himuro, tirando sólo un poco hacia abajo, exponiendo un par de  _Calvin Klein_. Separé los labios para pedirle que lo hiciera de una vez, pero Nash se adelantó y adentró toda su mano en la ropa interior, tomando a Himuro enteramente, robándole un gemido desesperado. Jadeé cuando el frente se llenó y comenzó a moverse. Mi mano se cerró fuertemente alrededor de mi erección y gemí por la imagen. Himuro se mordió los labios y Nash se dedicó a esparcir besos por su cuello y su hombro, sin detener los movimientos de su mano.

Himuro soltó un suspiro pesado cuando Nash lo liberó y deslizó fácilmente sus pantalones por sus piernas, la punta de su pene asomándose por la cintura de su ropa interior, haciendo que me lamiera los labios. Rápidamente me coloqué de pie y me dejé caer de rodillas frente a Himuro, robándole un jadeo cuando comencé a recorrer mi lengua por todo su abdomen, rozando la punta de su pene de cuando en cuando.

—Seijuuro… —pidió Himuro, filtrando una mano en sus bóxers, tomándose de su eje. Descendí un poco sus bóxers y Himuro dejó que la punta de su pene golpeara suavemente mis labios entreabiertos, sonriendo cuando yo me moví para finalmente tomarlo—. Te gusta, ¿verdad? Te encanta y lo pides a gritos…

Finalmente, logré que él liberase su erección y yo la tomé rápidamente con una de mis manos, llevándomela a la boca sin ningún rodeo. Himuro resopló y yo me moví rápido, engullendo hasta la mitad y comenzando a moverme. Cuando alcé la mirada esperando encontrar la suya, sólo descubrí que Himuro tenía la lengua de Nash hasta la garganta y se estaban besando desesperadamente. El firme agarre de las manos de Nash en las caderas de Himuro le impidió embestir mi boca. Mi propia erección palpitó bajo mi ropa y yo continué con los movimientos de mi boca sobre Himuro, sintiendo su mano justo detrás de mi cabeza, guiando el ritmo.

—Puedes sentir su garganta, ¿verdad? —murmuró Nash contra los labios de Himuro, quien sólo gimió en aprobación—. Es una delicia, una jodida obra de arte. Estoy seguro de que nació para estar de rodillas, te dan deseos de correrte al primer roce de su lengua, cubrirle los labios con tu semen, follarle la boca hasta la puta garganta, ¿no es así? Y cuando te mira con esa carita, preguntándote si lo está haciendo bien, tú sólo quieres presionarlo aún más y jamás permitir que se aleje…

Liberé la polla de Himuro con un sonido obsceno y gemí. No podía controlarme cuando Nash hablaba sucio. Así que alcé la mirada y le señalé con mi cabeza que se colocara junto a Himuro. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que sonrieron ampliamente y Nash hizo lo que le pedí. Solté el nudo de su toalla mientras mi mano aún bombeaba en la polla de Himuro y tomé la base de Nash, llevándome su pene de un solo movimiento a la boca, robándoles un jadeo a ambos.

Sacudí mi puño y moví la cabeza al mismo compás, engullendo el pene de Nash sin ningún rodeo. Cuando me retiré por primera vez, alcé la mirada y ambos estaban mirándome expectantes, y yo no pude evitarlo. Los tomé a ambos y los dirigí hacia mi boca, sacudiendo mi lengua entre ambas puntas, sintiendo dos pares de manos detrás de mi cabeza. Intenté moverme sobre ambos, pero no era nada sencillo y sólo podía abarcar la punta. Me mantuve lo más que pude soportar con ambos en mi boca, pero ellos jamás me presionaron, estaban muy ocupados en devorarse los labios.

—¿A quién crees que prefiere más? —murmuró Himuro con una sonrisa ladeada. Me los saqué a ambos de la boca y alcé la mirada, sacudiendo ambas manos para no impedirles mi atención.

—¿Y tú qué crees? Me prefiere a mí —respondió Nash, alzando una ceja, deslizando su pulgar suavemente por el labio inferior de Himuro, cubierto por una capa de saliva y muchas mordidas.

—Uhm, no lo creo. Si te prefiriese a ti, no estaríamos aquí —refutó Himuro, inclinándose hacia atrás para deshacerse del contacto. Nash estuvo a punto de responder, pero yo lo tomé de su erección y delineé su vena dorsal con mi lengua, robándole un jadeo.

—¿Van a seguir discutiendo? —pregunté en un ronroneo, cubriendo la punta de sus pollas con húmedos besos, de cuando en cuando utilizando mi lengua. Ignoré el hecho de que las rodillas ya se me habían entumecido y mi mandíbula ya no respondía como antes—. ¿Está bien si digo que no prefiero a ninguno? —Nash estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero yo cerré los ojos y tracé la ranura con mi lengua—. ¿Y qué si digo que los prefiero a ambos al mismo tiempo y del mismo modo?

Alcé la mirada y fingí inocencia, pero me sonrojé hasta los cabellos de sólo pensarlo. Himuro fue el que más abrió los ojos, mientras que Nash aún parecía estar procesando la información.

—Quiero intentarlo —dije con decisión, colocándome de pie. Mis rodillas protestaron, pero lo ignoré porque el dolor de mi entrepierna era más insistente. Nash tragó saliva y luego soltó un suspiro.

—Bien —dijo Himuro, dirigiéndose a Nash—. No sé si alguna vez has hecho esto, pero yo sí y sé de qué se trata. Así que si no tienes idea, prefiero que me lo digas y puedo guiarte. No está en mis planes destrozar el culo de tu novio.

—No debe ser tan complicado. Sí, está bien, te sigo —soltó Nash, rodando los ojos.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Himuro, girándose hacia mí. Lo miré con las mejillas decoradas en rojo y él suavizó su mueca—. Por favor, no me mires así, Seijuuro.

—Lo siento, es sólo…

—Relájate —pidió Himuro, tomándome suavemente de la cintura y adhiriéndome a su cuerpo, rozando mis labios con los suyos—. Sólo relájate.

Cerré los ojos y asentí con la cabeza. Himuro alzó con cuidado mi playera y yo levanté los brazos, permitiendo que retirara la prenda y la arrojara por alguna parte. Me besó con suavidad, sintiendo sus manos cerca de la cintura de los cortos shorts que yo estaba usando. Pero Himuro me empujó gentilmente contra la cama y yo caí sentado en el colchón. Finalmente, Himuro tomó mis shorts junto con mi ropa interior y se deshizo de ellos de un solo tirón, desnudándome completamente. Dejé escapar un quejido al sentir el roce de la tela contra mi erección, pero Himuro se colocó de rodillas rápidamente y separó mis piernas.

—Dame una mano —dijo Himuro, alzando la mirada hacia Nash, quien apareció a su lado y ambos sostuvieron cada una de mis piernas.

Himuro tomó el lubricante y lo abrió. Cerré los ojos y tomé una bocanada de aire. Me arqueé completamente cuando sentí sus lenguas en mi entrada, presionándose en mi interior. Tomé las sábanas y las apreté entre mis puños cuando sentí dos dedos bañados en lubricante deslizarse sin rodeos en mi cuerpo. Y sospechaba que eran de cada uno, porque se movieron de un lado a otro, separando mis paredes, abriéndome. Apreté aún más los párpados y grité.

—Dos más, Seijuuro —alertó Himuro, y me hice daño el labio al morderlo con tanta fuerza. Me despegué de la cama cuando sentí otro par de dedos deslizarse al mismo tiempo en mi interior junto a los dos primeros, moviéndolos, haciéndome arder. Sus brazos libres se deslizaron por mi cuerpo y presionaron mis caderas al colchón, dejando que sostuviese mis piernas gracias a mis pies sobre sus hombros. En el proceso, mi punto fue encontrado.

— _A-aah_ , por favor… por favor, por favor, por favor —supliqué, tirando de las sábanas.

Y no necesité decir más, porque otro par de dedos se deslizó al unísono, robándome un quejido ante la sensación de puro fuego que explotó dentro de mí. Tenía seis dedos dilatándome, una erección que estaba a punto de descargar en cualquier momento y los hombres que más deseaba en ese momento estaban besándose suciamente mientras sacudían sus dedos en mi interior.

—N-necesito… necesito… oh, Dios mío, fóllenme, por favor —volví a suplicar, casi sacudiéndome sobre la cama.

Himuro y Nash finalmente se separaron y me observaron desde entre mis piernas, sonriendo y sin detener sus dedos. Himuro atrapó los labios de Nash y desvió su atención, provocando que Nash volviera a sumergirse en el beso, sus lenguas encontrándose fuera de sus bocas, sus dedos separándose cada vez más.

—¡Por favor!  _¡A-ahh!_  —grité desesperado.

Himuro se separó de los labios de Nash y finalmente sentí que, con cuidado, retiraban sus dedos de mi cuerpo. Dejé escapar un suspiro ante la liberación de aquella sensación de ardor, pero rápidamente me sentí incómodo por el vacío. Himuro indicó algo con su cabeza y Nash rápidamente se recostó contra el respaldo de la cama. Solté un suspiro cuando Himuro se deslizó sobre mi cuerpo y me besó suavemente.

—Ya estás listo, cariño —suspiró contra mi boca.

Himuro se colocó de pie y yo lo admiré en todo momento. Lo vi tomar el lubricante y bañar toda su erección, dedicándose unas pocas sacudidas que le robaron suspiros. Le arrojó el lubricante a Nash y Himuro volvió a centrarse en mí.

—Bien, eh… —dijo, tomándome de la mano para que me enderezara. Me miró fijamente y me acarició el cabello, la frente cubierta de sudor, los labios rellenos y heridos—. Vas a relajarte y tendrás todo el tiempo que necesites, montarás a Nash, dándole la espalda, ¿está bien? No te preocupes, estaré justo aquí para ayudarte. Sólo tienes que relajarte y confiar en mí. ¿Confías en mí, Sei?

Asentí firmemente con la cabeza y Himuro sonrió. Comencé a hacerme hacia atrás en el colchón, sin soltar en ningún momento su mano, arrastrándome hasta donde Nash se encontraba. Le sonreí por encima de mi hombro y mi novio no dudó en inclinarse y besarme el cuello.

Solté un suspiro cuando me tomó firmemente de la cintura y me obligó a arrodillarme sobre él, dándole la espalda. No solté la mano de Himuro. Cerré los ojos y lentamente comencé a sentarme en el regazo de Nash, haciendo una mueca cuando su pene comenzó a deslizarse en mi interior. Fue más rápido de lo que esperé; el lubricante ayudó a que Nash se adentrara con facilidad hasta el límite. Solté un suspiro cuando se sintió realmente bien y Nash gruñó a mi espalda. Miré a Himuro y él me sonrió.

—Separen las piernas —dijo suavemente. Nash lo hizo sin ningún problema, doblando un poco sus rodillas para una mejor posición. Yo me moví con cuidado, alzando mis dos piernas, en la perfecta posición, a la espera de Himuro para encajar en mi cuerpo.

Himuro se acercó hacia mí y se tomó de su eje. Sin embargo, la polla de Himuro presionándose en mi interior no me permitió pensar en nada más. Comencé a gemir, casi un gemido eterno, todo lo que Himuro se demoró para que sus testículos encontraran mis nalgas. Gemí sin detenerme, intentando no pensar en la presión que sentía, agradeciendo en silencio la ayuda del lubricante cesando las intromisiones. Pero ya estaba hecho, los tenía a ambos dentro de mí, juntos y al mismo tiempo.

Himuro separó mis piernas y sentí que pudo presionarse un poco más, robándome otro gemido. Me pidió disculpas inclinándose hacia mí, besando mi mandíbula y mi barbilla. Nash sostuvo y acarició mi cintura en todo momento. Por mi parte, sentía que iba a estallar.

—¿Po-drías…? —moverte. Pero no pude finalizar la petición. Dejé escapar un gemido de puro éxtasis cuando Himuro se movió hacia atrás con cuidado y embistió de la misma manera, recibiendo la misma respuesta por parte de Nash. Pero se mantuvo quieto luego de eso—. N-no… por favor,  _ah_ , Hi- Tatsuya… por favor, muévete…

Y Himuro lo hizo de nuevo, pero más rápido y golpeando con más fuerza. Nash y yo gemíamos a la par. Himuro sonrió y cerró los ojos, repitiendo el movimiento seguidas veces, pautando un ritmo el cual sólo él era capaz de llevar. Mis manos se cerraron en sus hombros y rasgaron su piel, robándole siseos, haciéndole daño. Nash por su parte, ya me había hecho daño en la cintura y al día siguiente habría múltiples marcas, pero no me importaba, porque ambos me estaban follando y era un sueño hecho realidad.

No sabía cómo había ocurrido, pero había presionado a Himuro contra mí y ya le estaba devorando la boca, él sin perder el ritmo en ningún momento. Mis manos se cerraron en sus nalgas y lo presionaron aún más dentro de mí. Las rodillas de Nash habían sufrido algunos arañazos, pero sabía que mis caderas ahora tenían más marcas que mi cintura. No pude dejar de gemir contra los labios de Himuro cuando sentí cómo su abdomen provocaba fricción contra mi pene.

—Estoy… tan cerca… —dije contra los labios de Himuro, y lo dije más para él que para Nash. Himuro asintió con la cabeza y continuó embistiéndome. Atrapé su labio inferior entre mis dientes y cerré los ojos—. Tócame… haz que me corra, Tatsuya…

Himuro gruñó, pero segundos después sentí su mano cerrarse en mi erección, comenzando a sacudir. Me deshice en un temblor cuando sentí una de las manos de Nash cerrarse en mis testículos, masajeándome. Fue demasiado. Fue demasiado y alcancé la cumbre. La mirada se me nubló por unos segundos y solté un grito, derramándome sobre la mano de Himuro, mi abdomen y el suyo. Himuro sonrió y se llevó los dedos a sus labios, lamiéndolos con cuidado y sensualidad, robándome un quejido.

—Joder, me corro… —jadeó Nash, y supe que se había corrido porque casi lo sentí deshacerse debajo de mí.

Apreté las paredes de mi cuerpo y Himuro cerró los ojos, tomándome de mi nuca para chocar nuestros labios, gimiendo contra ellos, sintiendo cómo se deshacía en un temblor y se corría…

 


End file.
